How It All Began
by KatieStylinson
Summary: Larry Stylinson. Lourry. Harry/Louis. Harry remembers the first night Louis sneeked into his bedroom in the x factor house.


How it all began

Please be gentle, this is my first attempt at ever writing anything. Constructive criticism and feedback please!

The sun was peering though the blinds, lighting up our dim room. I woke up hugged in your embrace. My eyes flickered open and were met with your peaceful, sleeping face. Our legs were tangled and our arms wrapped around each other, threatening to never let go. The smell of bacon suddenly came into contact with my nose, Niall must be up, that boy sure does love his food.

I can't believe I'm actually lying in your arms. Waking up to you is amazing, even if we still slept in the same bed before we were together, which was about 7 months ago. its amazing how much can change in that amount of time. You never did tell me what was wrong that night, but whatever it was, I'm grateful for it. To think that it was in the x factor house, of all places...

_Click. What was that? I opened my eyes to be met with complete darkness. I looked in the direction of the door and saw a figure in the doorway. _

_"is that you Niall?" I asked quietly, slightly unsure, but not wanting to wake other members of the house up. He stopped at the sound of my voice._

_"no" his reply was so quiet I barely heard it, but I recognised the voice immediately, Louis._

_"Louis?...is something wrong, did something happen?" I questioned, sitting myself up, holding the blanket up to cover my bare chest. Which was kind of pointless considering Louis had seen me naked, courtesy of the x-factor house's lack of locks._

_"no, I just...it's just..." he said nervously whilst taking a few steps towards my bed. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness and I could see him, stood in his boxers. he looked so fragile, so scared._

_"what is it?" I asked gently, not wanting to scare him off. The Doncaster lad looked broken and worried enough as it is, I didn't want to make things worse._

_"it's...well...nothing, doesn't matter" a slight tear forming in his eye, making them glisten as the moonlight from the window reflected off the tear. _

_"I'll go" he said turning around._

_"Wait!" I jumped off the bed a reached for his wrist, but grasped his waist instead. He turned slowly, as if preparing himself for something. I looked deeply, into his eyes searching for an answer, silently pleading him to reveal what was worrying him to the point of tears. But all I was met with was a pair of bright blue questioning eyes. _

_I don't like seeing Louis like this. He's usually so carefree. People call him immature, but that's what I like about him the most, he makes you forget your troubles and problems. He makes your fears disappear with his jokes and his laughter. He just had this aura around him that makes you happy, it's hard to not be affected in a positive way by him._

_I noticed that the gap between us had closed and that my hands were still on his waist, our eyes still locked to each others. The silence was suddenly heavy and made me very aware of the fact that we were both only in our underwear in the middle of the room with a few countable inches between us. If either of us was to lean forward, then our lips would met._

_As if as soon as I realised how close our lips were, I automatically licked my lips as my gaze flickered to his lips and then back to his eyes, which had become a darker shade. I felt something stir in my stomach. The kind of something that you feel when your about to do something incredibly scary. _

_I tried to push the feeling away as I held his hand and walked him over to my bed. I lay near the wall and pulled him next to me. He looked at me, looking slightly apprehensive, but incredibly calmer. _

_"it's okay" I whispered._

_I wiped the tear from his eye and pulled him into my arms, his head buried into the crook of my neck. I could hear his heart beating in a steady rhythm. I placed my arm gently over his waist and he curled into me, pulling us closer and lightly gripping my hip. I didn't feel wrong, just natural. _

_As we lay there, his breathing became steadier, sleep was slowly taking over, the last thing I heard was a very quiet and very muffled "thank you, curly" I smiled to myself._

_"your welcome, boo bear" I whispered back, before I let sleep take me completely. The thought that I was sleeping in a bed with my best friend never worrying me for a second._

Louis' eyes flickered open. "look, I know my face is a amazing, but you've been staring at me for about half an hour, save some of my beauty for our fans" he chuckled.

I couldn't help but giggle. "I can look at my boyfriend all I want" I replied.

"that you can, but I prefer kissing" he said cheekily.

"Now that," I said, bringing my head closer to him "I definitely prefer" and with that, I closed the gap between our lips and kissed him slowly. his tongue licked my bottom lip and a granted him access immediately, neither of us, fighting for dominance, our tongue just dancing lazily together. he rolled on top of me our bare chests pressed against each other, our steady heartbeats becoming faster as his hands slowly massaged my curls, gently tugging and my arms wrap around his waist, rubbing circles with my thumbs on his bare hips.

We finally pulled away, both needing oxygen. His clear blue eyes meeting my green ones.

"I love you" he said. my breathing hitched slightly. no matter how many times he told me, it still took my breath away, that he was mine and nobody else's.

"I love you too" I replied, pulling him down, meeting his lips once more.


End file.
